Dictionary
This is a dictionary for the game's terminology; thus they are the names as used in the various language versions and not necessarily direct or accurate translations; i.e. if you decide to add, don't translate yourself but look up the name as used in the game. Feel free to add other language versions not represented yet too. There is now a [[Template:Translation|'translation template']] which can be added to articles directly and filled with the terms from different language versions; then searching for it in any language will lead to the article directly. This is of course dependent on people adding the names first. This here article page is older than the implementation of the individual templates, so filling those is preferential; this article is mostly a placeholder relic. There is a Multilingual forum for non-English talk. Viewing the wikia's articles can be assisted by using a machine translator. DEUTSCH: Wörterbuch für Spielterminologie; d.h. keine eigenen Übersetzungen sondern die Begriffe wie sie im Spiel sind. (Es gibt ein Nicht-englischsprachiges Unter-Forum.) Genauer kann man die [[Template:Translation|'Sprachen-Template']] auf Artikel kopieren oder dort bereits vorhandene mit den deutschen Begriffen füllen. Damit kann man dann auch die reguläre Wiki-Suchfunktion benutzten um durch Suche mit den deutschen Begriffen die relevanten Artikel zu finden. (Dieser Artikel hier ist ein Relikt aus der Zeit vor den individuellen Templates, letztere sind vorzugsweise zu nutzen.) Gameplay *en: Lady; de: Dame; fr: Dame; *en: Knight; de: Ritter; fr: Chevalier; *en: Friend; de: Freund; fr: Ami; *en: Idol; de: Idol; fr: Idol; *en: Admirer; de: Bewunderer; fr: Admirateur; *en: Energy; de: Energie; fr: Énergie; *en: Experience; de: Erfahrung; fr: zzz; *en: Glory; de: Ruhm; fr: Gloire; *en: Coin; de: Münze(n); fr: Pièces; *en: Ruby; de: Rubin; fr: Rubis; *en: Level; de: Level; fr: Niveau; *en: Title; de: zzz; fr: Titre; *en: Colony; de: Kolonie; fr: zzz; Geography Home locations: *en: Estate‎ (Lady); de: Landgut; fr: Domaine; *en: Camp (Knight); de: Zeltlager; fr: Camp; *en: Emptyland; de: Wüstland; fr: Terre-vide; *en: Dwarfville; de: Zwergenstadt; fr: Nainville; Travel locations: *en: Lake of Sorrow; de: See der Trauer; fr: Lac du chagrin; *en: Mountain Valley; de: Bergtal; fr: Vallée de montagne; *en: Blackwood; de: Schwarzwald; fr: Bois noirs; *en: Battlefield; de: Schlachtfeld; fr: Champ de bataille; *en: Swampland; de: Sumpfland; fr: Marécages; *en: Lava craters; de: zzz; fr: Cratères de lave; Temporary locations: *en: Crookwood; de: Krummwald; fr: Bois tordus; *en: Masters Village; de: zzz; fr: Village des maîtres; *en: Fertile Valley; de: zzz; fr: zzz; *en: Ice Kingdom; de: zzz; fr: zzz; Structures *en: Structures, Category:Structures; de: Gebäude; #en: Agri-dwarves; de: Gartenzwerge; #en: Airmast; de: Luftmast; #en: Airship; de: Luftschiff; fr: Dirigeable; #en: Ancient Swords; de: Uralte Schwerter; #en: Arena Gates; de: Arenator; fr: Portes de l'Arène; #en: Barn; de: Scheune; fr: Grange; #en: Bookmaker Table; de: Buchmacher-Tisch; #en: Bulletin Board; de: Anzeigebrett; #en: Camp Ancient Gates; de: zzz; #en: Camp Gates; de: zzz; #en: Camp Pit; de: zzz; #en: Carriage; de: Kutsche; #en: Castle; de: Schloss; #en: Catapult; de: zzz; #en: Chicken Coop; de: Hühnerstall; fr: Poulailler; #en: Christmas Tree; de: Weihnachtsbaum; #en: City Hall; de: Rathaus; #en: Cornucopia; de: zzz; #en: Cowshed; de: Kuhstall; #en: Craftsmen; de: Handwerker; #en: Craftswomen; de: Handwerkerinnen; #en: Dahlia Flower Bed; de: Blumenbeet (Dahlie); #en: Decoration; de: zzz; #en: Dummy; de: zzz; #en: Dwarfville Craftshouse; de: zzz; #en: Dwarfville Eastern Arch; de: Ostbogen; #en: Dwarfville Western Arch; de: Westbogen; #en: Dwarfville Southern Arch; de: Südbogen; #en: Emptyland Big Pit; de: zzz; #en: Emptyland Gates to the East; de: zzz; #en: Emptyland Gates to the North; de: zzz; #en: Estate Bridge; de: zzz; #en: Estate Gates; de: zzz; #en: Estate Rubble; de: zzz; #en: Estate Upper Bridge; de: zzz; #en: Factory; de: Fabrik; fr: Usine; #en: Fairy Tree; de: zzz; #en: Fashion House; de: Modehaus; #en: First game year horse statue; de: zzz; #en: Fitting Room; de: zzz; #en: Forge; de: Schmiede; #en: Foundry; de: Gießerei; fr: Fonderie; #en: Fountain; de: Brunnen; #en: Genie's House; de: Haus des Dschinns; fr: Maison du génie; #en: Geo-Compass; de: zzz; #en: Geologist; de: Geologe; #en: Grindstone; de: Schleifstein; #en: Guard Tower; de: zzz; #en: Time Deity Idol; de: zzz; #en: Time Machine; de: zzz; #en: Kitchen; de: Küche; fr: Cuisine; #en: Lake of Sorrow Catapult; de: zzz; #en: Lake of Sorrow Portal; de: zzz; #en: Love Lake; de: See der Liebe; #en: Malachite Toad; de: Malachitkröte; #en: Manor; de: Landgut/Prinzessinnenturm; fr: Manoir/Tour de Princesse; #en: Maya Calendar; de: zzz; #en: Mountain Valley Catapult; de: zzz; #en: Portal; de: Portal; fr: Portail; #en: Quarry; de: Steinbruch; fr: Carrière; #en: Ringleader's Den; de: zzz; #en: Sacred Well; de: zzz; #en: Sawmill; de: Sägewerk; fr: Scierie; #en: Scarlet Flower Bed; de: Scharlachblütenbeet; #en: Sheepfold; de: Schafgehege; #en: Snowman; de: zzz; #en: Statue of a boy; de: zzz; #en: Statue of a girl; de: zzz; #en: Stone Flower; de: Steinblume; #en: Stone Throne; de: zzz; #en: Super Geologist; de: Super-Geologe; #en: Swing; de: Schaukel; #en: Table; de: Esstisch; fr: Table; #en: Tent; de: zzz; #en: Tower of Love; de: Turm der Liebe; #en: Trap; de: Falle; #en: Wagon; de: Wagen; #en: War Flower; de: Kriegsblume; #en: Weaving Mill; de: Weberei; fr: Usine de textile; #en: Wizard Tower; de: zzz; #en: Workshop; de: Werkstatt; fr: Atelier; #en: Zonk Table; de: Zonk-Tisch; Decorations *en: Decorations, Category:Decorations; de: zzz; #en: Autumn Tree #en: Basket of flowers; de: zzz; #en: Bench; de: zzz; #en: Briar-rose; de: zzz; #en: Cornucopia; de: zzz; #en: Defender Flag; de: zzz; #en: Dragon lantern; de: zzz; #en: Fairy lights; de: zzz; #en: Flag(/Fleur-de-lis Flag); de: zzz; #en: Flower Bed; de: zzz; #en: Flower Garden; de: zzz; #en: Gail (statue); de: zzz; #en: Gargoyle statue; de: zzz; #en: Lantern; de: zzz; #en: Blue lantern; de: zzz; #en: Red lantern; de: zzz; #en: Green lantern; de: zzz; #en: Yellow lantern; de: zzz; #en: Letter (decoration); de: zzz; #en: Sarcophagus; de: zzz; #en: Scarecrow; de: zzz; #en: Spring Tree; de: zzz; #en: Summer Tree; de: zzz; #en: Torch; de: zzz; #en: Vase; de: zzz; #en: Viscount Flag; de: zzz; #en: Zombie Hand; de: zzz; *en: Flower Gardens:; de: zzz; *en: Fences:; de: zzz; #en: Fence; de: zzz; #en: Pumpkin fence; de: zzz; #en: Railing; de: zzz; #en: Scary fence; de: zzz; #en: Stockade; de: Lattenzaun; #en: Stone wall; de: zzz; #en: Valentine Fence; de: zzz; #en: Gates of Love; de: zzz; *en: Footpaths:; de: zzz; #en: Colored path; de: zzz; #en: Paved path; de: Pflaster/Altes Pflaster; #en: Stone path; de: zzz; *en: Prize cup; de: zzz; Items *Items, Category:Items #en: Air Element; de: Luft-Element; #en: Amber; de: Bernstein; #en: Amber Potion; de: Bernsteintrank; #en: Amphora; de: zzz; #en: Apron; de: zzz; #en: Backpack; de: Rucksack; #en: Bag of grass; de: zzz; #en: Band; de: zzz; #en: Bandages; de: zzz; #en: Basalt; de: zzz; #en: Beads; de: zzz; #en: Belt; de: zzz; #en: Black pearl; de: zzz; #en: Blackberry; de: Brombeere; #en: Bone dust; de: zzz; #en: Boots; de: zzz; #en: Bottle; de: zzz; #en: Bouquet; de: zzz; #en: Bow; de: zzz; #en: Buckle; de: zzz; #en: Button; de: zzz; #en: Cambric; de: zzz; #en: Candle; de: zzz; #en: Candy; de: zzz; #en: Cane; de: Stock; #en: Cannon ball; de: zzz; #en: Cap; de: zzz; #en: Cape; de: zzz; #en: Cement; de: zzz; #en: Chisel; de: zzz; #en: Circular Saw; de: zzz; #en: Clay; de: zzz; #en: Clay block; de: zzz; #en: Cloak; de: zzz; #en: Cloth; de: zzz; #en: Clover; de: zzz; #en: Comb; de: zzz; #en: Construction Kit; de: zzz; #en: Base stone; de: zzz; #en: Cotton chintz; de: zzz; #en: Cranberry; de: Cranberry; #en: Cross; de: zzz; #en: Cuirass; de: zzz; #en: Dahlia; de: zzz; #en: Decorative Marble; de: zzz; #en: Diamond; de: zzz; #en: Diamond Drill Bit; de: zzz; #en: Diamond Dust; de: zzz; #en: Dish; de: zzz; #en: Draconite; de: zzz; #en: Dragon Tooth; de: Drachenzahn; #en: Drill Bit; de: zzz; #en: Earth Element; de: Erde-Element; #en: Egg; de: zzz; #en: Elixir; de: zzz; #en: Emerald; de: Smaragd; #en: Emerald Potion; de: Smaragdtrank; #en: Energy item; de: zzz; #en: Fabric; de: zzz; #en: Fan; de: zzz; #en: Feather; de: zzz; #en: Feathers; de: zzz; #en: Feed; de: zzz; #en: Fertilizer; de: zzz; #en: Fertilizer 100%; de: zzz; #en: Fertilizer 50%; de: zzz; #en: File; de: Feile; #en: Fire Element; de: Feuer-Element; #en: Fire Salt; de: Feuersalz; #en: Flax Kit; de: zzz; #en: Floral Kit; de: zzz; #en: Flowerpot; de: zzz; #en: Fodder; de: zzz; #en: Fuel; de: Treibstoff; #en: Fur; de: zzz; #en: Gauntlet; de: zzz; #en: Gear; de: zzz; #en: Glass; de: zzz; #en: Gloves; de: zzz; #en: Gold; de: zzz; #en: Gold Ore; de: zzz; #en: Golden snake; de: zzz; #en: Grass; de: zzz; #en: Grimoire; de: Zauberbuch; #en: Hammer; de: Hammer; #en: Hay; de: zzz; #en: Honey; de: Honig; #en: Icicle; de: zzz; #en: Inkwell; de: zzz; #en: Iron; de: Eisen; #en: Key; de: zzz; #en: Knife; de: Messer; #en: Lace; de: zzz; #en: Ladder; de: zzz; #en: Lantern Bomb; de: zzz; #en: Leather; de: zzz; #en: Leather Kit; de: zzz; #en: Love; de: Liebe; #en: Magic Egg; de: Magisches Ei; #en: Malachite; de: zzz; #en: Malachite Ore; de: zzz; #en: Map; de: Karte; #en: Marble; de: zzz; #en: Maya; de: zzz; #en: Meat; de: zzz; #en: Medal; de: zzz; #en: Milk; de: zzz; #en: Month; de: zzz; #en: Mortar; de: zzz; #en: Muff; de: zzz; #en: Nails; de: zzz; #en: Neckerchief; de: zzz; #en: Needle; de: zzz; #en: Nephrite; de: zzz; #en: Obelisk Ruins; de: zzz; #en: Onyx; de: zzz; #en: Paint; de: zzz; #en: Pearls; de: Perle; #en: Perfume; de: zzz; #en: Piece; de: Fragment; #en: Pilgrim's Hat; de: zzz; #en: Pin; de: zzz; #en: Pinecones; de: zzz; #en: Planks; de: zzz; #en: Plates; de: zzz; #en: Plumage; de: zzz; #en: Rainbow; de: Regenbogen; #en: Reedpipe; de: Pfeife; #en: Ribbon; de: zzz; #en: Ring; de: zzz; #en: Rods; de: zzz; #en: Roof tiles; de: zzz; #en: Rose; de: Rosen; #en: Rose Base; de: zzz; #en: Satin; de: zzz; #en: Scarlet Blossom; de: zzz; #en: Scissors; de: zzz; #en: Screw nuts; de: zzz; #en: Scroll of Abilities; de: zzz; #en: Scroll of Choice; de: zzz; #en: Shackles; de: zzz; #en: Shoes; de: zzz; #en: Sign of Trust; de: zzz; #en: Silk; de: zzz; #en: Silver; de: zzz; #en: Silver Ore; de: zzz; #en: Silver Thread; de: zzz; #en: Snowball; de: zzz; #en: Soap; de: Seife; #en: Spindle; de: zzz; #en: Spinning Wheel; de: zzz; #en: Spiritus; de: zzz; #en: Steel; de: zzz; #en: Stones; de: zzz; #en: Storm Rose; de: zzz; #en: String of Beads; de: zzz; #en: Thread; de: zzz; #en: Tin; de: zzz; #en: Trowel; de: zzz; #en: Turkey; de: zzz; #en: Umbrella; de: zzz; #en: Velvet; de: zzz; #en: Vitamins; de: Vitamine; #en: Water Element; de: Wasser-Element; #en: Wheel; de: Rad; #en: Wild Onion; de: Wildlauch; #en: Wind Rose; de: zzz; #en: Wood; de: Holz; #en: Wooden Kit; de: zzz; #en: Wool; de: zzz; #en: Worms; de: zzz; #en: Wreath; de: zzz; #en: Yarn; de: Garn; Harvest items Seeds: *en: Harvest items; de: Ernte-Items, #en: Strawberry; de: Erdbeere; #en: Wheat; de: Weizen; #en: Poppy; de: Mohn; #en: Lanterns; de: Laternen; #en: Flax; de: Flachs; #en: Tomatoes; de: Tomaten; #en: Seeds (Sunflower seeds); de: Kerne (Sonnenblume, Sonnenblumenkerne); #en: Raspberry; de: Himbeere; #en: Pepper; de: Pfeffer; #en: Pineapple; de: Ananas; #en: Mushrooms; de: Pilze; #en: Passion Flower; de: Passionsblume; #en: Pumpkin; de: Kürbis; #en: Corn; de: ???; Seedlings: *en: Animal items; de: Tier-Items, #en: Cherry; de: Kirsche; #en: Apple; de: Apfel; #en: Grapes; de: Weintraube; #en: Lemon; de: Zitrone; #en: Bananas; de: Bananen; #en: Orange; de: Orange; #en: Nut; de: Nüsse; #en: Coffee; de: Kaffee; #en: Cocoa Beans (Cocoa); de: Kakaobohnen; #en: Vanilla; de: Vanille; Animal products: *en: Animal items; de: Tier-Items; #en: Egg; de: Ei; #en: Feathers; de: Federn; #en: Milk; de: Milch; #en: Wool; de: Wolle; #en: Leather; de: Leder; #en: Meat; de: Fleisch; #en: Honey; de: Honig; Dishes *en: Dish; de: Gericht, Gerichte; #en: Ambrosia; de: Ambrosia; #en: Apple Pie; de: Apfelkuchen; #en: Applesauce; de: Apfelmus; #en: Bloody Mary; de: Bloody Mary; #en: Borscht; de: Rübensuppe; #en: Cake; de: Kuchen; #en: Casserole; de: Soldatengrütze; #en: Champagne; de: Champagner; #en: Cherry Brandy; de: Kirschlikör; #en: Cider; de: Apfelwein; #en: Cocktail; de: Cocktail; #en: Crepes; de: Crepes; #en: Dough; de: Teig; #en: Dumplings; de: Teigtaschen; #en: Jam; de: Marmelade; #en: Kebab; de: Fleischspieß; #en: Lemonade; de: Limonade; #en: Lollipop; de: Lutscher; #en: Mead; de: Honigwein; #en: Mushroom Soup; de: Pilzsuppe; #en: Oriental Dumplings; de: Orientalische Teigtaschen; #en: Pancakes; de: Pfannkuchen; #en: Pizza; de: Pizza; #en: Roast Turkey; de: zzz; #en: Sausages; de: Würstchen; #en: Steak; de: Steak; #en: Tea; de: Tee; #en: Terrible Concoction; de: Schreckliches Gebräu; #en: Vegetable Stew; de: Gemüsepfanne; Resources *Natural resources, Category:Resources #en: Weed; de: zzz; #en: Cornflowers; de: Kornblume; #en: Daisies; de: Gänseblümchen; #en: Ferns; de: Farn; #en: Grass (resource); de: Gras; ##en: Tuft of grass; de: Grasbüschel; ##en: Bunch of grass; de: Grasbüschchen; ##en: Clump of grass; de: Grasbusch; #en: Iris; de: Schwertlilie; #en: Milkweed; de: Stacheln; #en: Sowthistle; de: zzz; *Shrubs: #en: Goosefoot; de: Gänsefuß; #en: Hydrangea (resource); de: Hortensie; #en: Juniper; de: Wacholder; #en: Red Goosefoot; de: zzz; #en: Shrub; de: zzz; #en: Thicket; de: zzz; #en: Thistles; de: Kletten; #en: Thuja; de: zzz; *en: Tree; de: Baum, Bäume; #en: Cedar; de: Zeder; #en: Cedarling; de: Kleine Zeder; #en: Deadwood; de: Dürrholz; #en: Hawthorn; de: Hagedorn; #en: Lesser Maple; de: Kleiner Ahorn; #en: Maple; de: Ahorn; #en: Oak; de: Eiche; #en: Oh Rowan Mine; de: Kleine Esche; #en: Small Fir; de: Kleine Tanne; #en: Pine; de: Kiefer; #en: Fir (in ru original: genus Picea=spruce); de: Tanne (im orig. Fichte); #en: Pine(2); de: Kiefer; #en: Rowan; de: Esche; #en: Willow; de: Weide; *Minerals, Metals: #en: Clay (resource); de: Lehm; #en: Diamond (resource); de: Diamanten; #en: Gold (resource); de: Gold; #en: Iron (resource); de: Eisen; #en: Malachite (resource); de: Malachit; #en: Marble (resource); de: Marmor; #en: Silver (resource); de: Silber; #en: Stones (resource); de: Steine; *Other: #en: Skeleton; de: Skelett; #en: Gravestone; de: Grabstein; *en: Wild crop (resource); de: zzz; #en: Apple tree (resource); de: zzz; #en: Banana tree (resource); de: zzz; #en: Cocoa tree (resource); de: zzz; #en: Flax (resource); de: Flachs; #en: Mushrooms (resource); de: zzz; #en: Pineapple (resource); de: zzz; #en: Poppy (resource); de: Mohn; #en: Vanilla (resource); de: zzz; #en: Wheat (resource); de: Weizen; Travel finds *Travel finds, Category:Travel finds #en: Sheaf of grass, Lock of grass; de: Graspaket, Grasbüschel; #en: Sheaf of brushwood, Bundle of brushwood; de: Reisigbündel, zzz; #en: Log, Logs; de: Baumstamm, Baumstämme; #en: Basalt, ???, Pile of basalt; de: zzz; #en: Tray of clay, Medium tray of clay, Large tray of clay; de: zzz; #en: Malachite, Piece of malachite, Pile of malachite; de: zzz; #en: Marble, Piece of marble, Pile of marble; de: Marmor, zzz, zzz; #en: Small casket, Medium casket, Large casket; de: zzz; #en: Pile of ore, Pile of ore, Wagon of ore; de: Erzhaufen, zzz, zzz; #en: Pile of silver, Pile of silver, Wagon of silver; de: zzz, zzz, zzz; #en: Pile of gold, Pile of gold, Wagon of gold; de: zzz, zzz, zzz; #en: Little bundle, Bundle, Huge bundle; de: Kleines Bündel, Bündel, Riesiges Bündel; #en: Basket; de: Korb; #en: Chest, Small chest, Chest, Huge Chest, Treasure; de: zzz; #en: Pot, Large amphora; de: zzz; #en: Huge snowball; de: zzz; Quests *Quests, Category:Quests Basic questlines: *Episode 1 Lady questline: #... *Episode 2 Lady questline: #... *Going to the ball questline: #... *Gametable Lady questline: #... *Barn and Chicken Coop questline: #... *Dahlia (Lady) questline: #... *The road to wishes questline: #... *Portal questline: #... *Rumors of robbers questline: #... *Episode 4 Lady questline: #... *Bookmaker table (Lady) questline: #... *Gnome lovers questline: #... *Malachite Toad questline: #... *Feast of Love questline: #... *Episode 5 Part 1 Lady questline: #... *Episode 5 Part 2 Lady questline: #... *Robbers questline: #... *Sheepfold questline: #Engineering breakthrough #Following the drafts #Planning ahead #The Last Touch #There can't be Too Much Wool; de: Man kann nie genug Wolle haben; Location questlines: *The Wandering Wind questline: #The Wandering Wind #Masts Up! #Lights in the Dark #Let's go! 2. (Lake of Sorrow) #To the Lake! #Through the Debris #Getting a Clapper #To the Ground, Simply! #Fuel Power! #Northern Guerillas #Stealing the Fence #Sour Shot #Dinner on Schedule! (Lady quest) #Squadron, Fire! #Portal in the Fog #Free! #Portal Lights #By Bread Alone #Responsible for the Dwarves #Fairy Tree #Lost! 3. (Mountain Valley) #Mountain Valley (quest) #Blood and Marble #City Hall; de: Rathaus; *Geology questline: #The first step to wealth #Travel preparation #Off we go #Twist and Turn #Last Minute Preparations; de: Letzte Vorbereitungen; *Blackwood questline: #Blackwood (quest); de: Schwarzwald; #... *Crookwood questline: #Night Flight; de: Nachtflug; #... *Swampland questline: #... Temporary questlines: *Spring Tree questline: #... *Harvest Festival questline: #... *Magic Tree questline: #... *Beach Tournament questline: #... *Halloween questline: #Scary Holiday #Story-Telling Begins #Amazing Stories #The Second Story; de: Die zweite Geschichte; #The Last Story #A Ghost in the Night #Wake the Ghosts Notes *See Template:KaBWiki/Navigation Category:Content